Screams of silence
by MakeLoveNoises
Summary: When Kagome was a sophmore in highschool she was raped by Inuyasha. She becomes paranoid after the incident and transfer to a new school to relax. But to her dismay, Inuyasha also attends the same school. She's forced to be Inuyasha's play toy.
1. A new start

Everything around me is racing so fast that I can hardly see, it's so blurry. It's like being trapped in a glass jar and being shaken for hours and hours, I can't see nor think clear. The one person I loath, the one I wanted decapitated and his head served on a platter, the one who could almost frighten me into suicide, the monster under the innocent mask, the nightmare that devoured my life, the hell I can't escape, is the one I've fallen in love with.

I'm Pathetic.

Even though I was only a sophomore, I thought something like this would never happen to me. That it was impossible, like getting cancer. You believe you're special and are immune of getting it, you lie to yourself you're not a movie, so you can't get it. But in the end, do. I believed I was the special one, but in the end I had a huge slap in the face to prove that my theory was indeed false.

I believe it now.

There were people everywhere at the time, in the kitchen, bathroom, living room, even the rooms next to the one we were in. There were so many people and yet, my cry for help, the cry of fear, could not be heard. We were both intoxicated at the time, but both of us clearly knew what was going on, and I was and still am, to weak to cease the pain that escorted me to hell.

I wonder if I'm stupid, I went from straight A's to C's and D's.

_JUNIOR YEAR_

My eyes are shut until the screaming from my alarm clock yells at me to wake up, I lazily press the snooze button to silence the noise. As I get up from my bed, I see the sun shining through my blinds and the sounds of birds singing their soft melody.

It's nauseating.

A year has passed and my hair has finally grown out, but the burns on my right wrist are still a bit noticeable. But luckily I'm only going to wear long sleeve button up shirts and I'm able to wear wrist bands during physical education. As I look in the mirror, I see a very pale girl with naturally pink cheeks. I'm quite petite, my skin is quite smooth, I look like a porcelain doll. Ebony colored hair with unusually larger eyes than the majority of people of my ethnicity, my lips are a light cherry color. Even though I have many features that Asian women would bust their ass for, I still feel ugly. A year has pass, and I still can't forget about the monster that haunts my dreams.

It's the start of the new school year, and the spring air is wonderful. If only summer would come so I can avoid my new peers. I put on the white button up dress shirt, I like how both genders look good in a dress shirts. Sliding on my brown plaid skirt, it ends an inch below my fingers, perfect. I don't want to portray as a slut. Throwing on my long blue sweater vest that ends four inches above my skirt along with solid black stockings. If I didn't say so myself, I look like one of those anorexic anime girls that the otakus that live in their mother's basement worship.

The time reads 6:45, I have no time to eat breakfast so I rush out the door without even looking at my mother. It's okay though, she pays more attention to my little twelve year old brother Sota than her sixteen year old daughter. I've transferred into a new high school, I was too paranoid at the one I was in last year after the incident. I sprint to the bus stop, it finally arrives. As I walk up the steps, I see three adults, and four high schoolers, I wonder if any of them will attend the school I'm going to. Ten minutes later, the bus comes to a stop at a large school, the board on the school grounds say Shikon High. Surprisingly it's a high school for the rich brats who take their parents' money for granted. Woopie.

As I finally stepped off the bus, I decided I'm not going to socialize with anyone. I'm scared of getting hurt again. The inside of the school is huge, the halls are pretty clean with no stains. A rarity. I'm suppose to be assigned in class 2A, oh look, there's my class. As I walk in I see a bunch of kids chattering away, obviously none of them are new to the school like me since they seem pretty familiar with each other. So where should I sit? If I sit in the back I'm most likely going to be picked on by the popular girls, but in the front rows the teacher would most likely pick on me and it's easier for him to keep an eye on me. I should sit in the center row, somewhere near the window. That way no one will notice me.

" Excuse me," a voice says behind me, I turn to see a girl with long chocolate curled hair standing in a short miniskirt. She must be popular, " Whats' your name?"

" Kagome," Is all I say, she then asks me how was I doing? I hated those questions, it always ended a conversation rather than start one, but I go on and answer with a simple fine. She gives me a face like she's trying way too hard to stay interested. Then she suddenly turns around and goes back to her pack of short skirted animals practically yelling " THAT GIRL IS SO AWKWARD TO TALK TO. YOU'RE RIGHT YUURI, SHE DOES SEEM KIND OF WEIRD."

Doesn't anyone use silent voices anymore?

I try to ignore it, even though it's hard not to acknowledge a stranger yelling to the whole classroom the new kid is abnormal. I clearly thought I was sane though. I take a seat next the window, the birds are still chirping their eternal song.

Why can't they shut up and go poop on pedestrians?

Our homeroom teacher Mr. Hiromoto walks in, he looks like one of those otakus who carries action figures with him everywhere he goes. I bet he wouldn't dare step foot in Akihabara. He takes the attendence, after I was called, he keeps calling the same name that no one answers to.

Obvious he is gone, so why not shut up and introduce yourself like the rest of the teachers do on the first day?

But no, he continues.

" Inuyasha, Inuyasha Takahashi, Inuyasha are you not present?" Mr. Hiromoto keeps repeating the name, suddenly I could hear the door slide open. As I turned my head to look, it's the white headed monster once again. I can't believe it, any moment now I feel like I could have a heart attack. I want to run, I want to grab a pair of scissors and chop off his dog like ears. I want to scream for help.

But I don't. I stay silent and stare.

" I'm here! Sorry I'm late, I was helping a kid who got his kite stuck in a tree," the monster replies with an innocent tone.

I feel like vomiting.

**Well I hoped you enjoyed, I'm sorry if the first chapter is a bit lame. But I don't want to get too in the plot right now. Also for people who doesn't know what Akihabra is, it's a place in Tokyo that has alot of shops for otaku goods such as anime, computer, electronics ect. The story was also inspired by this school girl I saw in Asakusa, she was really pretty but she was crying at the time. I guess that's how the kagome charater was created.**

**Anyways please review ^^**


	2. Let's play again 2

I can't move my eyes from the horrid sight. Maybe I'm just dreaming, or I'm delusional, or maybe I'm on a prank show.

Too bad I'm not.

The beast is attending this school, the beast is assigned to this class, the beast is present in the same room as me. I want to go home and curl up in a ball, hopefully he doesn't remember me. I stare at his face while he talks to the teacher. He doesn't notice my eyes watching him. Good.

" Please try to be on time next time, now take a seat," Mr. Hirotomoto says, I wonder if my mom will let me transfer to a different class room.

There are no empty seats in the room beside the seat next to mine, of course with no other seats around he sits in the seat next to mine. Even though he's sitting next to me, he doesn't look at me or notice my presence for the matter. Perfect. But, I want to get up right now and strangle him until he dies from suffocation. His face looks so gentle at the moment, like one of those pretty boys who look all innocent, like those Kpop boy bands. But that face doesn't suit him.

He must have an act up.

Four hours later lunch period comes up, I can't eat here without vomiting my rice balls and omelet. I decided I'm going to eat on the roof from now on, I know it sounds like what the main character always does in every movie. But I want to avoid the white monster as much as possible, as well as the entire class. Thanks to that girl who tried to engage a conversation with me, the class thinks I'm weird. I can tell by the looks some of the girls give me.

What a bunch of pricks.

As I get up from my seat with my lunch box in my hands, I see four other girls fonding over Inuyasha, trying to show as much cleavage as possible. What a bunch of whores, maybe they'll be his next victims. I can't stand him breathing the same air as me, I hurriedly head to the door but suddenly my left foot hits a desk leg and I trip. The whole class laughs.

" Hey it's weird girl, you should really watch where you're going," the girl who tried to conversate from before says to me, her pack of friends laugh at me once again.

" Now Izumi you should be nice, she's new here," Inuyasha says to her, " are you okay miss?"

I don't answer, instead I run out the room like a lamb running away before an axe comes down it's neck and served for dinner. As I run I can hear more kids laughing, they're thinking I'm running because I'm embarrassed. I'm running because I'm a coward. I get to the roof, no one is around. I can't eat, instead I go to the side of the roof and start vomiting the dinner I had last night. MMM, miso soup, rice, and stir fried vegetables coated in stomach acid slowly dripping down from the side of the building. Delicious. Maybe I should just go to the ill room and sleep there until schools over. I hear the door shut with a loud slam, I turn around to see the Monster is there with a smirk. I can't move, my heart races and I'm starting to sweat.

I think I might even piss myself.

" Who knew you looked so adorable in a school girl outfit," he says stepping closer with a perverted grin, I back away until I bump into a wall. I have no where else to run, " Now, now, did you think I'd forget you?" he harshly grabs both of my arms and pins me to the ground, I try to push him off but he's too strong. I try to scream, but nothing comes out, can anyone hear the screams in my head? I'm on the ground, the monster is on top of me, there are at least a thousand students in the school, but no one is there to save me.

Has god forgotten about me? Or has he given up hope on all humanity?

" I've almost forgotten how cute you were, just like a doll. When I walked into the classroom I immediately remembered your scent, it reminded me of the fun time we had that night," he whispered in my ear. " Let's play together again," I can feel his tongue sliding up my neck.

" St-stop, p-p-please," I stuttered quietly, I could barely even hear myself as I begged.

" But why? I want us to play again," His hands slithers up my skirt and I can feel him tugging on my panties, my vision becomes blurry as tears are taking over my sight. I'm scared. Suddenly a loud ringing noise comes from his pocket. He stops. What a relief. He grabs his cell phone and answers it.

" Hello? Yeah I'll have lunch with you Kikyo. You're in class 2B right? Okay, I'll be there soon. Mhhm. bye bye," he then hangs up and gets off me, I'm still laying on the ground with tears running down my face, " We'll have to continue our fun another time," he hovers over me and kisses my cheek, " Bye bye for now, my little doll," he says with the same perverted grin. Finally he walks away.

I can feel dinner coming back up again.

**I didn't really like this chapter because it's so short and a bit crappy. But I wanted to update today and I'm a bit too lazy to change the chapter, I also have no patience of rewriting again either. lol sorry for that. ^.^'**

**Please leave a review, I'd appreciate it :]**


	3. No one cares for innocence

**I apologize for the late update. Well you see I've been buried in Art projects lately and April has been a terrible month for me. My parents are even considering taking me to a shrink because they believe I'm suffering mild depression, them even thinking that I need mental help makes me feel like a nut job that should be locked in an asylum. D: But anyways, sorry again for the late update.**

Five minutes has passed since Inuyasha finally left, and yet I'm still laying on the ground like the back of me is super glued. I'm like a fly trapped in a spider's web, I'm stuck and most likely going to be devoured. I can't help but remember what he did last year, I want to forget so bad, but it's just stuck in memory like concrete holding up a basket ball hoop. It was a month after sophomore year started and I was invited to a unsupervised party. I didn't know anybody at the party, I only went because I didn't want to stay home with my mother who had her new boyfriend over after she broke up with the fifth one that year. The party was loud, there were kids drinking, dancing, getting high, making out, and having sex in almost every room. Practically everyone was drunk, and so was I. The whole time, I just sat on the couch drinking a beer. A couple of hours later I decided to leave, I figured my mother's boyfriend would've left by now. The house was big pretty huge, with about ten bedrooms and five closets, me being a drunk ass, forgot which room I put my jacket in. So while I was upstairs opening every door I could find that wasn't locked, the beast came up to me. He asked me if I were looking for something and I told him a description of my jacket. He said he saw my jacket in one of the closets and even volunteered to escort me to the closet, he looked very nice so I agreed to go with him.

I'm fucking stupid.

He lead me the way, I opened the closet door and saw my jacket hanging on the rack like he had said. As I went in to grab my jacket the door slammed shut, I turned around to see his face, it didn't look so nice. Instead there was a perverted smirk.

" I think you should thank me for helping you," was what Inuyasha said before pinning me to the ground. I screamed for help, I screamed out fright, I screamed for innocence. But no one came. To silence me, he pressed his lips against mine and bit my tongue, I could taste my own blood. It tasted similar to metal. Thirty minutes of torture passed, he finally stood up and zipped his pants, while my underwear and shirt remained on the floor. I sat half naked in the corner of the closet, rocking back and forth. Before he left, he said "Your welcome" and walked out. Ten minutes passed until I finally realized what had happened.

I was raped.

Finally, I grabbed my pants and ran out of the house, leaving behind my underwear and shirt. I ran to my house, which was only two blocks away, when I got home I found my mom and her new lover having sex on the living room floor.

I felt like dying.

I immediately ran up the stairs to go take a shower, she didn't even notice that I witnessed the two wrestling on the carpet. Even after showering I still felt dirty.

Like a whore.

I sat in my room while my mom still was having sex, I tried drowning out the noise with loud metal music, but I could still hear her screams and moans. Suddenly, all I could here was me screaming from earlier, no matter how loud I put the volume up, all I could hear was my mind. It drove me insane, so insane that I decided to chop all of my hair off until it reached my chin. That didn't help. Then some how, it drove me so crazy that I grabbed my mom's cigarettes, lit them up, and pressed it against my wrist. It helped, physical torture felt better than mental torture. So I pressed the cigarette against my skin again, and again, and again, and again, until there were at least fifteen burn marks on my wrist.

I wished my mom cared enough for me and put me in an asylum.

Why do I have to be reminded of this pain again? Why is the horrid monster back to haunt me? God, do you hate me? Did I commit a terrible sin like Cain did to his brotehr Abel, that you've decided to punish me seven fold? Suddenly the door slams open and I see Izumi, the girl that tried talking to me before.

" Hey, weird chick, class is going to begin and the teacher told me to go and find you," Izumi pratically yelled, I'm right here, why does she have to get loud? I stand up and walk towards the door, I feel intoxicated.

" I'm going to the ill room," Is all I say before stumbling out the door way. I walk to the sick room, no one is there, not even the nurse, but I'm not going back to class. So I go to the bed and sleep.

I wonder, if eternally sleeping would be pleasant.

Suddenly, my eyes fling open. I look at the clock and see that school is over, I put my shoes on and walk out of the school, as I walked off from the school grounds someone bumped into me, knocking me over. I look up to see a boy with dark chocolate colored hair.

" I'm so sorry, I wasn't paying attention. Are you alright?" he said, he stretched out his hand, before I even grabbed it I looked up again to see Inuyasha standing right next to him looking down on me. There was no expression on his face. I immediately got up and ran to the nearest seven eleven.

I survived my first day of Junior year.

**Anyways that's all for now, please review.**

**Also if you're wondering about who Cain and Abel are, they're from a story from the bible (I believe it's from the bible, but I'm not exactly for sure). After Adam and Eve disobeyed god, they asked their two first born sons, Cain and Abel, to offer the lord a lamb to show how truly sorry they were. Abel was a shepered and decided to give god his best lamb, Cain thought of Abel giving away his number one lamb was moronic. Cain was a farmer, so instead of offering a lamb, Cain offered extra straw since he had a great year with his wheat crop. Cain then watched Abel's lamb burn in the alter while Cain's pile of wheat was not burned, even a little. This meant God preferred Abel. Cain became envious of Abel. Cain then murdered Abel and then lied to the god about his brother's death. God knew he was lying and banished Cain from paradise, making Cain to wander the land eternally by himself, along with the guilt of killing his beloved younger brother.**

**Sorry for the extra little story LOL, anyways again, please review :]**


End file.
